


Finding A Reason

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part was written for Prompt #10 - Selfish @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Reason

  
It was selfish. Regina recognised that. But Belle and Ruby were over, the illicit sex between Regina and Ruby had been exposed. The relationship had been blown apart.

So surely it would make sense for Ruby and Regina to keep having sex, so that at least some good came out of the mess. Right?

Regina wasn't happy that it seemed she was addicted to Ruby. The fucking had been wonderful, very naughty but casual. Casual sex should never make her feel so disgustingly needy. She should be going out there and finding someone else to take Ruby's place, not pining after that floozy. She could have just about any man or woman in this town. Why was she fixated on the one she'd had but couldn't have again?

She doubted Ruby would even talk to her right now anyway. Their encounters at Grannies since the secret coming out were strictly professional, customer and waitress.

She smiled remembering them playing customer and waitress in a very unprofessional way behind her bedroom door.

Regina decided that she would find a way to get Ruby back into her bed. She always did enjoy a challenge, and if it hurt Belle along the way Regina wouldn't mind that at all.

She convinced herself it was entirely for the challenge. The game. What other reason could there be?


End file.
